All's Fair in Love and War
by DarkStar365
Summary: SSBB Fic. The smashers all recieve letters from a high school where they can learn how to "Smash". But is there evil brewing deep within the school? Watch as they fight and fall in love, genuinely annoy each other and etc. First fic so don't- actually, flame if you want. I can take it. Rated T for suggestive themes and swearing.
1. Chapter 1:Prolougue

**'****Sup. So I decided to try writing an SSBB fic, because in all of the fics i read, Marth is gay. Like WTF! He's clearly a man! And he's clearly straight! Yeah. 'Nuff said. This is just a prologue, in the next chapter you'll see the characters actually at the school. Rated T for suggestive themes and swearing. So read on. If you dare...**

**But wait! First: I don't own Super Smash Bros. or any of it's characters. If I did, Lucina wouldn't be an EXACT CARBON COPY OF MARTH.**

* * *

Link couldn't believe it had come to this.

So many quests completed, so many monsters, destroyed. Hyrule was safe. Zelda was safe. So where did that leave him? What would he do now? Link ended up venturing back into the Sages Temples. Never in all his life would he expect to end up exploring the hellish maze that was the Water Temple-for fun! Alas, this was what he had been reduced to.

Currently, Link was just leaving the Kokiri Forest after conquering the Forest Temple-again. He paused for a moment on a short little passageway. This was the spot where Saria had given him her ocarina. Link almost laughed. The both of them were so different now. She was the Sage of the Forest. He, the Hero of Time.

That day had been a lifetime ago.

He exited into the vast Hyrule Field and took out his Ocarina of Time. He played the melody that he knew would call his horse, Epona. After a few minutes, Link heard a whinny in the distance.

The brown haired horse was galloping towards Link. His heart soared as he saw his faithful companion for the first time since he entered the Forest Temple. She came to a halt in front of him.

"Good to see you girl." He murmured. "It's been a while." Epona neighed softly in response.

He mounted Epona as he said to himself, "I guess I'll go visit Malon. Haven't been to LonLon Ranch in a while."

Link dug his heel into Epona's side and she began to trot. He whipped the reigns and she broke into a run.

He pulled the reigns to indicate a left turn, but the stallion ignored his command. She stayed her course.

"Epona," he said firmly, pulling the reigns again. "Left." Once again she refused.

"Epona! I said left!" he commanded pulling the reigns once more. The horse just continued running.

"What's wrong with you? GO LEFT!" Link shouted. Epona began to run faster. It was a battle between horse and rider. Sometimes Epona would make a slight left, obeying the reigns as she'd been trained to. But she would always veer right again. Eventually, Link was fed up.

"That's it!" he shouted. "Screw this!" Link dismounted and began walking to LonLon Ranch.

Epona noticed this and went after him. She nudged him with her head to get his attention. The Hyrulian stared at her. "Are you trying to tell me something?" he asked.

Epona began to shake herself._ Almost like she's trying to get something off her_, thought Link. When she stopped, Link noticed a white piece of paper sticking out from under her saddle. He removed it and unfolded the paper. "A letter?" said Link.

_Dear Link,_

I asked Epona to bring you to Hyrule Castle. As soon as you receive this letter, could you please come to see me at once? Don't worry, there's no danger. Come quick.

-Zelda

So. Zelda needed him for something? _We haven't even talked for 7 months straight,_ Link thought. _Why now, all of a sudden?_ "I see. Thanks Epona!" Link said excitedly.

_Well, whatever it is, it's an excuse to see her._

Link started to run towards Castle Town. "See you!" he called, bidding farewell to his horse. Epona neighed a goodbye.

* * *

After a lot of running and back-flipping, Link made it to the gates that protected Zelda's home. Luckily it was midday so the gates were open. He walked into Castle Town and immediately heard the jolly music coming from the Market. But Link, instead of visiting the Bombchu Bowling Alley girl(whom he strongly suspected had a crush on him), made his way past the crowd and straight to Hyrule Castle.

Link had always been forced to sneak past the castle guards as a child to visit Zelda. So you would think that now that they had known each other for so long, the guards would let him through without a problem, right? Wrong.

_Damn those guards._

After making his way into the castle, Link headed straight for Zelda's chamber. When he arrived he cracked open the door. "Knock knock!" said Link.

"LINK!" came Zelda's voice from out of sight. "Um, don't come in! I'm… Not wearing any…"  
"Just one little peek? Please?" Link joked.  
"NO!"  
"I'm coming in."  
"DON'T. YOU. DARE."  
Link poked his head through the door and got hit in the face with a slipper. He jerked his head back out of the doorway. He heard Zelda laugh. "Be out in a minute, you perv!" she called.

* * *

"Okay, I'm decent!" Zelda said. About time, thought Link.  
He walked through the door and saw Zelda for the first time in a while. She was wearing a white silky dress with purple fabric covering her midsection up. Hanging from the lower half of her dress was an embroidered material with the symbol of the Triforce on it. Blue earrings hung from her pointy ears that signified her heritage.  
"Any, oh I don't know, particular reason why you were naked?" asked Link.  
"I was trying to find something to wear." said Zelda huffily.  
"For me? Aww, thanks Zel." Link teased.  
"Hey Link?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Shut up."  
Zelda walked over to Link and hugged him tightly. Link stood there for a moment before returning the embrace. "I missed you..." whispered Zelda against his chest.  
"I missed you too." said Link quietly.

"..."  
They both let go realizing they had held on too long. Link had to admit, he did have a crush on Zelda. He had no idea how Zelda felt about it. "So... Why did you call me here?" asked Link, anxious to change the subject.  
"Oh... Right!" said Zelda. "I received a letter addressed to the both of us. It's from somewhere called Smash High. I waited to open it until you got here." Zelda handed him the letter.  
Link stared at it. "I've never even heard of that place."  
Zelda rolled her eyes. "So? Are you going to open it?"  
Link tore off the seal and started to read.  
_ "Dear Future Smasher, If you have received this letter it means that you have potential. Potential that we- The faculty here at Smash High- would like you to realize. You-" Here there was a blank line with Link and Zelda's names written on it." Link and Zelda, through your accomplishments, have shown fighting prowess that leads us to believe you will be able to learn the competitive art of Smashing." _  
Zelda, meanwhile was getting more and more excited."Isn't this cool Link? A boarding school where they teach us a kind of fighting style! And there'll be other girls there who I can make friends with! And there'll be-"  
"Yeah, okay, Zelda. I get it. The school is totally kick-ass and you can make friends. Let me finish reading this."  
"Hmph!" Zelda pouted. " Fine. I'm gonna go ask Impa if I can attend. You should too! We can go there and have fun an-" She blushed, realizing what she was saying. "Um... I'll go... Uh... bye." She ran out the door leaving Link to read over the rest of the letter.  
He looked up after finishing reading. He wouldn't be bored at this school. He could fight! Fight other people, just as skilled as him!  
And he would win.  
It looked like Malon would have to wait.

* * *

"What is this, anyway?" said Midna.  
The Twili was wearing her hooded black cloak, which signified her as the Twilight Princess. Her orange hair was tucked inside the hood.  
After she, Link, and Zelda had defeated both Zant and Ganondorf, Midna had regained the throne (not to mention her true form), and returned to the Twilight Realm. She hadn't been to the Light World since. She hadn't even contacted the Light World. But somehow, they had contacted her.  
"Smashing? What kind of name is that?" asked Midna. "How did they even get this to me?"  
Midna thought for a moment. While she and Link were traveling around, finding the Fused Shadows and the shards from the Twilight Mirror, it was urgent that they defeat Zant and save both worlds. But ever since then... Midna realized how bored she had become. There was absolutely NOTHING to do. As the Twili continued to read the letter, the school began to sound more and more appealing. Plus, if they contacted her, they might have contacted Link and Zelda as well. _Well, that _would_ be interesting,_ she thought smiling. She never had got to finish that sentence before she left._ "I..."_.  
"Well, it'll kill the boredom." she said to herself.  
And with a little luck, she'd see Link there too.

* * *

_"There are five different classes, each with one teacher. Students will be assigned a homeroom the semester begins, there will be a period of two weeks before students may compete with each other in Brawls. Students may wager on Brawl matches for Smash Coins, the school currency, which can be used to buy items which assist competitors during school does organize tournaments, but our first tournament will not be open for two months, to ensure that every competitor will have a fair shot."_

"Huh. That actually sounds pretty cool." remarked Marth. "Can't wait to fight in one of those tournaments."

Marth, the King of Archanea, was sitting on a throne in a vast chamber. He was wearing his trademark outfit, a light blue tunic with a dark blue cape, along with dark brown boots and fingerless gloves. Elice's gift to him, a tiara, rested in his light blue hair. His Sword of Light, Falchion, hung at his side.  
" Excuse me?" asked Marth's attendant." Surely you don't mean-"  
But he paid no attention as he continued to read the letter. The king was a child at heart, but he still knew when he had to act formal.  
However, here in his chamber, there was no need.

He was interrupted when one of his guards walked into the room.  
" King Marth," said the guard." Lady Caeda wishes to see you. Shall I let her in?"  
"Yes, please do," he said."And how many times have I told you? It's just Marth."  
"Forgive me, Sire." The guard bowed and exited the room.  
Marth sighed. He wasn't exactly a average king. He loved to go out alone, or with his girlfriend, Caeda , and explore the realm. And he hated being called "King" or "Sire". Just because he was the king didn't mean they all had to act like he was above him! Sometimes he actually enjoyed it, but most of the time it annoyed him to no end.

Just then, Caeda walked through the door, wearing a red dress and matching boots. Her armor was colored white, and there was a green jewel on her chest. Her long blue hair fell to her waist, and she was carrying her spear.  
The princess of Talys walked up next to his throne.  
"Hi Marth!" she said cheerily." What's with the letter?"  
"You're oddly happy today." Marth teased, planting a kiss on her lips.  
"Just happy to see you." she said, kissing him back.  
"King, I strongly advise you to-" his attendant began.  
"Oh calm down, Eliwood." Marth said."It's not that big a deal. I'll just have Elice take over my duties while I'm gone. She'll be much better at it than I am anyways. Could you go fetch her for me?"  
Eliwood finally caved, going to fetch the princess, hoping she would talk some sense into him.  
"What's going on?" Caeda asked. "Are you going somewhere?"  
" I got a letter." Marth began. He felt like he could drop the whole "King Marth" act around her. "A letter from some kind of fancy expensive boarding school. They're offering me a spot. And they want to teach me some kind of fighting style called Smashing, and I can fight other people there!"  
Caeda just stood there shell-shocked. "But you already know how to fight."  
" Yeah, but now I can learn a new kind of combat! And Elice was insisting I go to high school anyway. Why not this one?"  
"Because it's a boarding school!" she exclaimed. "You'll have to leave Archanea!"  
"That's not a problem."  
"ARE YOU HIGH?!You're the king! How is that not a problem!"  
"Elice will take care of it."  
Caeda shook her head."Marth, do you realize how many problems you'd cause by just up and leaving? Archanea is familiar with you as their king. There would be a panic!"  
"So they'll get used to my sister now." Marth said, still with an excited look on his face. "Caeda, I'm starting to lose my edge. That's dangerous for a swordsman!"  
" You have responsibilities that you need to-"  
Just then Eliwood walked into the room with Marth's sister, Elice trailing behind him. The two immediately stopped arguing.  
"So." said the princess." Eliwood told me everything. You're leaving?"  
Marth took a deep breath and said "Yeah."  
"And who'll take care of your duties?"  
"I was hoping you."  
"And what makes you think that?"  
"You're my sister?" Marth said. "Come on, Elice. Please?"  
Elice closed her eyes and stood there while Eliwood and Caeda looked at her expectantly.  
Time to pull his ace.

"Elice, listen. Do you remember how I once said 'I am a prince before a brother or a son'?" quoted Marth. "Well, I cant say that anymore. It isn't true. I'm a swordsman. When i have nothing left, I'll still be a swordsman. Before anything." Marth prepared for his final line. "Even before a king."

Elice pondered this, then finally opened her eyes.

"Well I suppose I should be grateful that you're at least going to high school. Even if it is one where they condone fighting."  
Eliwood leaned against the wall and sighed in defeat. While Caeda shouted, " WHAT?!"  
"Okay, fine." Elice agreed. "I'll take over leadership while you're gone."  
Caeda shook her head in disbelief. "You're both high."  
Eliwood got up. "Well, princess, let me escort you back to your quarters."  
"Thank you Eliwood. Marth is lucky to have you. And I hope he does remember thank you for all your hard work?" Elice said pointedly, glaring at her brother.  
"Occasionally, my Lady." The attendant chuckled.  
Elice and Eliwood left the room, leaving Marth alone with a still fuming Caeda.  
"You're insane." Caeda said. "You've actually lost your mind."  
"Caeda..."  
"No, listen to me. You saved this country. They look to you now for support."  
"Caeda, I-"  
"And now you're going to abandon them? You can't just LEAVE! Marth, you know how much I care about you, and I want you to be happy, but this whole country needs you! And I- I need you too."  
Marth couldn't believe this. He had known Caeda since they were both kids, and he had never seen her so insistent on something.  
"Please, Marth." Caeda was on the verge of tears now."Please stay."  
Marth took a shaky breath. No matter what, he needed to do this. He needed to do _something_. Politics was boring the living crap out of him. "I'm sorry, Caeda. But I need this."  
"No. Don't be." Caeda sniffled. He thought this meant she was okay with it. He went to give her a hug, but she pushed him away. " We're through."  
He looked at her. "But... Caeda! I'm still coming back! How can you-"  
"Don't!" she shouted. "Don't try and make this my fault. You think this is easy for me? I can't be with someone who'd abandon their country for his own selfish desires." She was still crying. "Goodbye, Marth."  
And with that, she stormed out of the room.

* * *

Marth had never felt so heartbroken in his life. How could two words just rip out his heart? He left without telling anyone. Walking right past the castle guards, despite their protests. He didn't know where he was going. _It doesn't even matter_, he thought.

_As long as it's not here.  
_  
Marth just kept walking. He'd lost Caeda. And for what? Some stupid school. He was an idiot.  
By now, Eliwood would have informed everyone that Elice was now temporary queen. He would have to go back later to pick up his things for school. After that, he'd be leaving Archanea.  
He reached a tree on top of a hill and sat down next to it. _She loved this tree,_ he remembered. _Whenever we walked by it, she would always mention how beautiful it was._  
_I'll never hear that again._  
"Dammit!" he yelled.  
"Damn what?"  
Marth whipped around. Standing behind him was a tall man with spiky hair and a headband. At his waist was a longsword.  
"Who the hell are you?" Marth snapped.  
"I'm Ike. Ike Gawain. I lead a band of mercenaries." said the stranger.  
"And what do you want?"  
"To test my strength against you." Ike said confidently.  
"What?" he asked, taken aback.  
"Aren't you the Hero-King? Marth Lowell? The best of the best?" asked the swordsman." Where else can I find an opponent like you?"  
Marth was about to walk away, but then he stopped and thought. What have I got to lose? It's just one sparring session. And it'll take my mind off of... " All right. I'll spar with you." Marth agreed, unsheathing Falchion.  
" And this must be the famous Sword of Light. Falchion, right?" the swordsman smiled.  
"You did your homework." Marth taunted.  
"I'm also here to test one holy sword against another. This, King Marth, is Ragnell." Ike said, showing off his blade.  
"Impressive you can hold that with only one hand." Marth said, struggling to keep a straight face. He'd never heard of that blade. Holy? Was he serious?  
"Enough talk." said Ike.  
"I agree." said Marth.  
"LET'S GO!" They both shouted.  
The two rushed toward each other.  
"Wait!"  
"What!"  
"Is this really the best place to fight? On top of a hill?" Marth pointed out.  
"Oh... Good point." Ike said.

* * *

They both stood on an open grass plain.  
" OK, NOW LET'S GO!"  
Marth ran towards Ike with his sword poised to strike. Ike waited for Marth to get in range, then swung. The king ducked the swing, then thrusted Falchion upwards. Ike blocked with Ragnell. Marth backflipped away.  
"Not bad." he remarked.  
"We haven't even started." Ike smirked.

* * *

After a while the pair were both lying down next to each other looking up at the clouds.  
"So she just dumped you?" Ike asked.  
"Like a bag of trash."  
"Damn. That's stone cold."  
"No shit."  
They both paused."So... You got an invite to that school too?" Ike asked.  
Marth sat up and looked at him. "Are you saying that..."  
"Yeah. I'm going there to learn how to "Smash" or whatever."  
"No way!"  
The two looked at each other. "So I guess I'll..." Marth began.  
"See ya there?"Ike finished.  
"See ya there." Marth agreed.  
The two fist-bumped.  
"I'm not gonna lose to you though." Ike said.  
"Right back at you." Marth replied.

Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

_"Students may use any weapon/weapons of their choice. Fighting bare handed is also an option. The more successful students are in their Brawls, the more their Smash Rank will raise. Dorm assignments will be assigned upon arrival. Students may pack:  
-Clothes  
-Personal items(books, video games, charms, etc.)  
-Personal photos  
If students are caught with any inappropriate items, said item will immediately be confiscated by our Rule Enforcers: Crazy Hand and his assistant, Bowser. If you plan to attend, you must fill out the information sheet attached. The school will also create profiles for each student. This profile will be shown before every match you fight and contains your name, which items you will be using in the Brawl, and your Smash also will expect you there on September 1st. The schools address is located in the information sheet sent with this letter. We hope to see you here!_  
-Vice Principal Ganondorf

"Hmm... I guess the place sounds okay." Lucas wondered aloud.  
"OKAY? It's amazing! We can fight there! Without getting in trouble!" shouted Ness.  
"Yeah, but we won't know anyone." Lucas pointed out.  
"So what? We've got each other! And I'm sure we'll make friends there!" Ness assured him."C'mon, Lucas. It'll be fun!"  
"Okay, okay!" Lucas gave in. "I'll come!"  
"Good." Ness said, satisfied. "Now let's go train!"  
"Already?"  
"No time like the present!"  
"Except for the future."  
"... Are you coming or not?"  
"Ugh, fine."

* * *

"And this," said Ness as he concentrated his PSI into a blue-green orb and directed it towards a tree, "Will be called PK Flash!" The orb collided with the tree and charred the trunk.  
Ness and Lucas were training in their local park. They were focusing on how to use their PSI in attacks. Lucas had been reluctant at first, but no one could stay around Ness and stay gloomy.

"And then this," said Lucas, doing the same as Ness but drawing in cold energy from the air, "Will be called PK Freeze!" The snowflake shaped ice blue ball of energy hurtled towards the tree and covered it in ice.

"Nice!" said Ness appreciatively. "See, I knew you'd have fun training. How'd you make it look like a giant snowflake?

"A good magician never reveals his secrets." Lucas winked. He then looked around and noticed a particularly sturdy tree branch on the ground. "Get out your baseball bat." Lucas told Ness as he walked over to the branch and picked it up. Ness finally understood as he got out his bat and walked over to the tree they had been attacking.

Lucas walked over as well. They both got ready to hit the tree.

"One.." said Lucas.

"Two..." said Ness.

They both swung their "bats" at the tree. The ice cracked and the tree began to topple. The two of them backed up quickly as the tree hit the ground with a loud thud. Ness used PK Fire to set it ablaze. The pair of friends high-fived.

"We are gonna kick some serious ass!" yelled Ness.

"Um... We should leave before the cops notice the giant burning tree."

"Yeah, good idea."

* * *

"Are you sure about this Peach?" asked Mario.  
The pair was in Peach's castle, in Mario's room with Peach's servant, Toadsworth.  
"Yes! Yes! Yes! It'll be super fun!" shouted the princess.  
"But Peach, you do know you'll have to fight." pointed out the plumber.  
"Are you saying I'm weak?!" shouted Peach. She pulled a frying pan out of her dress and hit Mario in the gut. He doubled over. She poked him in the balls with her parasol, and his hands immediately moved to his crotch. Toadsworth winced in sympathy. Peach finished by somehow pulling a turnip out of the tile floor and bashing Mario over the head with it. "There." said Peach as if the matter was now closed. "I can take care of myself. TOADSWORTH!" she shouted to the servant.  
"Yes Princess Peach!" replied the servant  
"I'm going to accept this high school offer."  
"Very well, princess."  
"And Mario is too."  
"Very well, princess."  
"Hey!" Mario said. I never agreed to that!"  
"And could you make sure to pack my clothes?"  
"Very well, princess."  
"And my tampons?"  
"*sigh* Very well, princess..." He left to go pack the princess's things grumbling about how he should be paid more.  
"Peach! I'm not going to-" Mario began.  
Peach groaned."Listen...If you come... I'll give you a special treat."Peach said seductively.  
Mario thought about what she meant, then agreed instantly.

* * *

"Luigi..." Daisy whined.  
These two were also in Peach's castle, in Luigi's room. Luigi wearing his green overalls, and Daisy wearing her trademark  
"Come on Daisy! Mario and Peach were invited! That means they don't think you and I are good enough! We have to apply and show them we mean buisness!"  
This got Daisy's attention. A fire lit in her eyes as she furiously began filling out the Smash High application form."HOW DARE THEY NOT INVITE ME TO THEIR DUMB SCHOOL! I'M WAY TOO GOOD FOR THOSE BASTARDS! AND I'M STRONG TOO! _AND_ PRETTY!"  
Luigi was shocked into silence. But then he paused for a moment."Hey, Daisy?"  
Her personality shifted. "Yeah, Luigi?" she replied sweetly.  
"What's that noise?"  
Daisy listened for a moment." It sounds like its coming from Mario's room.  
They both quieted down so they could listen. Faintly, they heard a slapping sound. Then they heard the bed-frame creaking. Then Peach's voice.  
"OH! YES! HARDER! MARIOOOOOO!"  
Daisy and Luigi looked at each other.  
Daisy held up her phone. "Record it for blackmail?"  
Luigi nodded. "Oh yeah."

* * *

Samus Aran stared at the letter. "Well, I can at least improve my bounty hunting skills."  
Samus Aran, the famous bounty hunter and bane of the Space Pirates, had hunted the Metroids into extinction, and defeated Mother Brain many a time. So high school couldn't be that bad.  
Samus was wearing her light blue Zero suit, with her Stun Pistol in her right hand and the Smash High letter in her left. Her long, silky blond hair was falling around her face.  
She would definitely be attending. No matter how ruthless she was, Samus was still a girl. Part of her wanted nothing more than to go to high school and be a normal human girl.  
That part of her was very small.  
High school would be tough for her though. Her Chozo and Metroid DNA made her an excellent fighter, that much was true. But along with that, she received the Chozo's and the Metroids' vicious nature. She struggled to control it sometimes. That's why she found such relish in the work she did. Bounty hunting helped her control the instinct, plus, it was a job. But the instinct still resurfaced occasionally, and when it did she ended up verbally lashing out at everything. It was her human body's way of preventing her from mauling whatever was closest to her.  
_Hopefully the fighting competitions there will counterbalance the instinct,_ she thought.  
_Otherwise I'll be screwed._

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog was looking at the exact same letter as the others. Tails was working on his biplane. The seven Chaos Emeralds were lying on a table next to them. Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles had gathered all of the Emeralds to protect them from Eggman. Oddly, he hadn't schemed anything for a while now. Which meant that the Chaos Emeralds remained with them.  
"So a high school for fighting huh?" said the hedgehog. "Sounds like a nice change of pace. That is, if anyone can keep up with me."  
Tails didn't even look up from his tinkering. "You're just doing this to get away from Amy, aren't you."  
"Well, what do you want me to do? She won't leave me alone!"  
Tails sweatdropped. Sonic and Amy had started dating recently, and Amy had to be the most clingy girlfriend ever.  
"Hey, why didn't Knuckles get an invite?" wondered Sonic. "Or Shadow?"  
"I dunno." said Tails. "Maybe they couldn't contact them."  
"I'm not surprised." Sonic said. "Knuckles is still protecting the Master Emerald, and no one knows where Shadow is."  
"You know Sonic," said Tails, finally looking at him. "If you're really going to attend, you should work on your fighting skills. Speed alone isn't going to help you against experienced fighters."  
"Yeah, good idea! I'm gonna need to come up with tons of different moves! Like-" Sonic wound up his fist and quickly punched. "And-" Sonic crouched down and rolled up into a ball, then rolled back and forth quickly. "And-" Sonic crouched again then straightened back up and did a double high kick. "Yeah!" Sonic continued demonstrating his moves. Tails rolled his eyes. But then an idea struck him.  
"And you'll need these too." said Tails, scooping up the Chaos Emeralds and dumping them into Sonic's arms. The blue hedgehog stared at the fox.  
"Tails! Are you kidding me! I can't take these!" Sonic protested. "They have to stay here for you to protect them!"  
"Sonic, you know they'll be safer with you than anyone else." said Tails. "And these are only to be used as a last resort. Only if you ABSOLUTELY NEED to go Super Sonic. Okay?"  
Sonic nodded, still stunned that Tails was letting him bring the Chaos Emeralds to a high school. "Okay. I won't let ya down Tails! I promise to take good care of 'em." Tails smiled.  
"Alright then. I'll can fly you to the school in my biplane!" he offered. "Just gotta finish making a slight modification..."

* * *

"Fox, there 'ain't no point in going!" Falco Lombardi protested. "We can already fight! And who's gonna protect the Lylat System, huh?"  
"Slippy and the others can do it." said Fox McCloud. "This school is a once in a lifetime opportunity! And Krystal's going too!"  
"Going where?" asked Krystal as she walked up to the two.  
"So that's what this is about." Falco teased.  
Fox blushed."Oh, shut up. Krystal, we were just talking about Smash High."  
"I still say its a total waste of time." said Falco.  
Krystal thought for a moment."Think of it this way: If you beat everyone there, you can prove that Falco Lombardi is the best fighter around!" she said, stroking his ego.  
Falco's eyes lit up. "Now that's what I'm talkin' about! Falco's the best fighter in the world baby! WOO!" He started to run around shouting "I'M THE BEST!"  
Krystal smirked. "Works like a charm."

* * *

"So this is that famous island with the great music?" Tetra asked."Doesn't seem too special."  
Toon Link and Tetra were on Dragon Roost Island. He was taking her sightseeing to celebrate their one year anniversary.  
"Actually, I'm going to visit an old friend of mine while we're here." said Toon Link. "The Sage of the Earth Temple."  
"Didn't you say we were here on a date?"said Tetra angrily. "And now you're here to visit some girl?"  
"I never said she was a girl."  
Tetra glared at him. "You just said she."  
"... Okay, she's a girl."  
"LINK!"  
Suddenly, Toon Link noticed the mailbox. "Hey, look! I've got a letter! Better go check that out real quick! Heh...heh..."His laugh died as the Hyrulian continued to glare at him. "I'll be back in a flash!" He ran towards the mailbox.  
"Oh Farore, please let this be a long letter..." Link begged of the gods as he opened the letter. "Huh?" he said as he read over the contents. "Whoa! A high school where they teach you a unique fighting style?"  
He ran back over to Tetra and showed her the letter. "Check it out! They're letting me in because of my awesome accomplishments, like shoving the Master Sword through Ganon's forehead! Like a total boss." said Toon Link proudly as Tetra read over the letter.  
And she was pissed.  
"What is this! I'm a good fighter! I did just as much in the battle against Ganon as you did! I'M FREAKING ROYALTY! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T THEY INVITE ME?!" Tetra screamed, flinging the letter realized this was a good time to make his escape as he picked up the letter and backed away from her slowly. "Thank you, Farore..." he whispered to himself. He ran towards the shore of Dragon Roost Island as well as the King of Red Lions, leaving the Hyrulian princess to rage about not being accepted.  
As Toon Link reached the shore the former king of Hyrule addressed him. "Leaving so soon?" the talking boat asked.  
"Just sail." said Toon Link frantically. "It doesn't matter where, just go."  
The King of Red Lions laughed heartily as the two pulled away from the island.

* * *

"Hey! Lady Palutena!" Pit shouted.  
The angel was up in Skyworld, since the humans didn't need protecting from anything, at least at the moment._ Humans _can_ be pretty needy sometimes, _thought Pit. The Goddess of Light floated over to Pit. "What is it?" she asked.  
"I got a letter from some kind of human high school!"  
"WHAT?! How did they get it to you? The humans know about Skyworld?THIS IS A MAJOR SECURITY BREACH! MAGNUS! WHAT DID YOU DO?! YOU TRAITOR!"  
"I didn't do a damn thing! Whiny-ass goddess..." said Magnus from the back of the room.  
"Um, Lady Palutena?" asked a tentative Pit.  
"What is it? I'm TRYING to ensure Skyworld remains covert, and then somehow they find us! So WHAT! WHAT'S SO IMPORTANT?!"Palutena screeched.  
"Aren't you the god who protects humans?"  
"THAT DOESN'T MEAN THEY CAN KNOW I EXIST!"  
"... Um...I think I'm going to attend. It sounds pretty cool!" Pit said.  
Palutena smiled. "Sure, Pit. Go ahead. Magnus can be the temporary commander while you're gone."  
"Fuck no!" shouted Magnus.  
"SHUT UP!" she yelled.  
" I'm... Gonna go pack." said Pit. The two were starting to freak him out.  
"Okay!" said Palutena cheerily. Then her face morphed back to anger. "VIRIDI! IT WAS YOU! YOU TREE-HUGGING BITCH!"  
"Look," said the goddess of nature. She spoke directly into Magnus and Palutena's minds. "Some giant hand thing asked me to deliver the letter to Pit so I did. That's all!"  
"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" screamed Palutena.  
"Try it and I'll tell Pit about you and Magnus."  
"You wouldn't..." said Magnus.  
Viridi laughed evilly. "You know, I looked in on you two once. You really should be quieter. Pit almost heard."  
"SHUT UP!" they both screamed.

* * *

"Poyooooooooo!" yelled Kirby out the window.  
Meta Knight sighed. They were on board the Halberd leaving Dreamland and heading for Smash High. To be honest, he had no idea why he let Kirby on board. He was way too excitable.  
"Meta Knight, do you know where we are?" asked Kirby.  
Meta Knight gripped the wheel until his knuckles turned white."Yes, Kirby." he said through gritted teeth." I know where we are."  
"Cool!... So are we there yet?"  
"Kirby, the school is over 100km from where we are. How could we be there?"  
"Good point... So... Wanna play a game?"  
"No."  
"Awww, c'mon. Just one little game?"  
"I'm kind of piloting right now."  
"Okay, so think of a number one through ten."  
"Kirby, I'm not going to-"  
"36."  
"That number is way higher than ten."  
"I know. I just like to bug you."  
_Don't throw him out the window,_ thought MK._ Don't puncture him with your sword and throw his lifeless corpse out the window..._  
The masked figure glared at the pink puffball. Kirby was smarter than he let on.  
"I hope the people there will be nice. I want to make friends."  
"They'll be nice. As for the friend thing, that might be a bit harder."  
"Hey! Not cool!"Kirby said indignantly. He puffed himself up and waggled his arms. "You won't make any friends if you're so rude!"  
Meta Knight chuckled. Kirby deflated and lay down on the floor. "I hope I'll be able to match up with the people there. It'll be no fun if I only get beaten."  
"Yeah, that'd suck."  
"But I also don't want to win too easy."  
"Also a good point."  
To be honest, Kirby was actually really strong. His ability to suck up anything, his hammer and all his power ups, coupled with the ability to fly? He knew Kirby would do well.  
Of course, he'd never say that out loud.  
"Hey Meta Knight?"  
"What."  
"Do you think you'll be able to compete with the other people at the school?"  
"Wow. That's actually an intelligent question."  
"Can you not be snarky for five minutes?"  
"Fine."  
What would their classmates be like? More importantly, would they be strong? Would there be other sword-fighters there? If so, how skilled?Meta Knight had faith in his skills, as well as Galaxia.  
"... Good question, Kirby. I really don't know."

* * *

"Pika!" Shouted Pikachu.

"MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!" screamed the Pokemon Trainer.  
"Jiiiiiii-gllyypuuuuuff,Jigglllly,Jigglypuuuuuuffffff," sang Jigglypuff.

Even Lucario had covered his ears.  
Pikachu, the Pokemon Trainer named Red, Lucario, and Jigglypuff were all sitting in a car with Misty driving. She had agreed to take them all to Smash High, and it was going smoothly.  
At least until Jigglypuff decided to sing.  
Now, Misty was asleep at the wheel, and all the others were in extreme pain due to eardrum rupture.  
"Jiggly?" Jigglypuff stopped singing and looked around at all the chaos.  
"PIKA!" said Pikachu gratefully.  
"PRAISE THE ALMIGHTY FATHER!" shouted Red.  
"The singing was quite painful." said Lucario.  
Jigglypuff inflated herself and pouted a, "Puff!"  
"Wait a sec... Lucario, did you just talk?" asked a shocked Red.  
"Inside of the package containing the invitational letter, there were also three translators. I simply affixed mine to the back of my neck, allowing me to speak the human language." explained the Aura Pokemon.  
"... The hell?" asked Red.  
"I put on a translator that lets me speak English."  
"Oh."  
"Here, Pikachu, Jigglypuff." Lucario handed them the other two translators."Attach them to the back of your neck."  
"How do these work?" pondered Red.  
"I would imagine that the device emits a signal to the throat, which intuitively transfers Pokemon-speak to English, without having to actually learn the language." reasoned Lucario.

"It doesn't matter."  
Misty was beginning to wake up. Pikachu and Jigglypuff had put the translators on.  
"So I can speak English now?" asked Jigglypuff. She gasped. "I can! Hey, maybe my singing is better now. Only one way to find out!"  
Jigglypuff began to sing a screechy version of Raspberry Beret.  
Misty immediately jumped out of the car and began running all the way back to Kanto. "Red! Call me!" she shouted behind her.  
"GOD HELP US ALL!" screamed Pikachu.  
"KILL ME NOW!" screamed Red.  
Lucario simply put in earplugs. He looked at the other two and shook his head. He climbed into the drivers seat and they all resumed their journey.  
With Jigglypuff still singing.

* * *

"GANONDORF!" yelled a voice.  
"Yes?" replied the warlock calmly.  
Master Hand floated through the door and looked around. "Like what you've done with the place." said the hand approvingly.  
Ganondorf was supervising the remodeling of the lunchroom for the students. It was much larger, and there were foods that Master Hand didn't even recognize.  
"I simply put out foods from all of the students home worlds. Nothing difficult."said Ganon."And I even procured a lunchlady."  
"And have you sent out the damn letters yet?"  
"Of course." said Ganondorf. "It hurts that you doubt me so. Although it did take longer than expected due to the manufacturing of the translators."  
"Good work. What about the receptionists for the Smash Coin wagers?"  
"All ready to go."  
"I'm impressed. You've exceeded my expectations."  
"Quite."  
"And is... _It_ ready?"  
"Unfortunately no. Preparing the school left me little time to-"  
Master Hand cut him off. "It's not an essay question. We'll have plenty of time to finish it during the school year."  
"Indeed we shall."  
The bearer of the Triforce of Power resumed his supervision. "Don't worry. By the end of the semester the teachers won't be able to do a thing to stop us."  
"Have Bowser and Crazy been informed of the plan?"  
"Yes."  
"Excellent." said the hand.  
Everything was in place.

* * *

**Whew! Long-ass prologue. So yay! I'm finished! Next Chapter will be up ASAP. I guess i should probably tell you that:**

**All Zelda characters are post-Twilight Princess**

**Marth is post-Shadow Dragon**

**Ike is post-Radiant Dawn**

**And that's all that affects the story. Review! I want to hear your thoughts. Also it gives me self-worth. :( Anyway bai!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hylian Ears

**'Sup guys. So I actually got a lot of positive feedback from people, which really surprised me. Thanks to MissLittle55 and Panda-chan1358 for reviewing, and to MidnightFenrir and Shaystorm for following. All 4 of them write great fics for SSBB, so go check them out. So I hope you like this chapter! And if you don't, I'll retreat into my room with 16 novels and cry. :P JK. RATED T FOR ADULT THEMES AND SWEARING! THIS IS IN CAPS BECAUSE IT'S IMPORTANT. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Super Smash Bros. or any of its characters. So please don't sue. *cowers behind table* DON'T SUE!**

* * *

"You know, this place really lives up to that letter." Ike evaluated.  
Marth nodded. "It looks like we're the first ones."  
The pair of swordsmen were standing in a parking lot outside Smash High. From the outside, the school was more like a college building. It was huge. There seemed to be a separate building that was still on school property, smaller than the main building, but still large. _I wonder what that's for,_ thought Ike.  
Marth and Ike had arrived at the school by pegasus. Neither of them were Pegasus Knights, but they each knew the basics.  
"So I guess we wait." Ike said. "Which totally sucks."  
They both sat down on a bench in front of the school. "Why didn't they specify a time to be here?" Ike complained.  
"Mmmm..." Marth mumbled. "What? Sorry, I wasn't listening."  
Ike looked at Marth sympathetically. "You're thinking about her again."  
After Ike had challenged Marth to a duel, the two pretty much stuck together until it was time to leave on September 1st.  
He and Marth were close friends now, and the king had shared a lot with Ike. Marth had been grieving endlessly about losing his girlfriend, Caeda.  
"I can't stop thinking about her." Marth said sadly.  
"I get it, man." Ike was doing his best to empathize with what Marth was going through, but whenever he heard tales of the famous Hero-King, Ike imagined him as unbreakable. To see Marth so vulnerable...  
"Hey, c'mon Marth! Snap out of it. This place is gonna be great!" said Ike optimistically.  
This seemed to shake Marth out of his stupor. He smiled. "Yeah? Well then I bet you're gonna beat everyone here. Since you're so excited about high school."  
"Then again, this isn't a normal high school." came a voice.  
Marth and Ike turned. Standing there in the middle of the parking lot next to a brown horse was a green-clad boy wearing a hat that reminded Ike of an elf. Speaking of elves, his ears were insanely pointy. Unnaturally pointy. He had a sword at his belt and a bow strapped to his back.  
Clambering off of the horse was a girl in a regal white dress. She had those pointy ears as well. The boy helped the girl down off the horse.  
"So who are you guys?" asked Marth.  
The girl smiled and said, "I'm Princess Zelda."  
"And I'm Link." said the boy in green."  
Ike nodded, glad to have someone new to talk to. "Princess, huh? Where are you two from?"  
"The Kingdom of Hyrule." said Zelda.  
"And, uh, how far is that from here?" asked Marth.  
"We weren't really counting." said Link.  
"But it took a full day." huffed Zelda, clearly annoyed.  
Ike just stared at the both of them. "So you guys rode a horse here? For 24 hours straight?"  
"Give or take a few." Zelda told them.  
"Epona's a strong horse." said Link. "And we stopped a couple times.  
Marth and Ike looked at each other in disbelief.  
"So what are your names?" Link asked.  
Marth and Ike introduced themselves. "Are we the only ones here?" asked Zelda.  
"So far." Ike looked at Link. "I guess you fight using a sword." Ike then turned to Zelda. "So what about you... Zelda, right?"  
"Link uses more than just the Master Sword." corrected Zelda. "And I fight with magic. I also carry a blade."  
"She just does that to look tough." Link whispered. Unfortunately for him, it didn't escape Zelda's ears. She cast Din's Fire on him. Link barely managed to dodge it.  
"I can use it! I just choose to fight more with magic. Also, I'm learning how to fight using She-"  
"Okay, okay, whatever you say." Link dismissed her, laughing.  
Ike laughed. _These two seem alright,_ he thought.  
"Okay, I have to ask." Marth apologized. "I'm not trying to be rude but... Dude, what is up with those ears?"  
Zelda blushed. Link laughed and looked at Zelda. "Oh, relax." he told her. He turned back to Marth and Ike. "She's a little touchy about the ears."  
"No I'm not!" she protested.  
"The ears are unique to people descended from the goddess Hylia." Link explained.  
"Okay... Goddess." Ike said. "Wait... Does that mean you two are related?"  
"Well, although we're both Hylians, we're still not related. Link and I are practically siblings though!"she said smiling at the Hero of Time. "Oh,  
hey! I think more people are here!" Zelda ran off, leaving the swordsmen alone.  
One thing Ike noticed was that Link's expression changed drastically. Now he looked rather melancholy. Oh, though Ike. He must have a... Marth's voice interrupted his thoughts.  
"Dude. Friend-zoned much?" asked Marth. Link stared at him, surprised.  
"What? I don't... I... We're just..." stuttered Link.  
Ike smirked. "Case and point." Marth patted the elf-like boy on the shoulder. Link seemed to want to get off the topic as soon as possible.  
"Anyway, let's go after Zelda. She said she saw some people." Link ran after Zelda. Marth and Ike looked at each other. They both silently cracked up.  
"HEY! Marth! Ike! Get over here!" called Link. Ike sighed. "We'd better hurry."

* * *

Ness looked up at the girl. " So are you a real princess? Or just faking it?" he asked.  
As soon as Ness and Lucas arrived at the school, this girl who was WAY taller than came over and said hi.  
"Yes, I'm the princess of a land called Hyrule." replied the girl. "My name's Zelda."  
"My names Ness, and he's Lucas." Ness told her. He took a good long look at the school. "This place is GIGANTIC! Lucas, check it out!" Ness exclaimed.  
"This is way better than I was expecting!" Lucas said. "Look at all this!"  
Zelda smiled at the two. Ness looked back at Zelda and squinted."Are you're ears fake? 'Cuz they look really fake."  
Zelda's face turned red. "No, they're not fake!" she said indignantly. "And you should-" Just then, a tall guy in green came over.  
"Both of you have them?" asked Lucas.  
"Are those a common thing around here?" wondered Ness.  
"Huh? What's common?" asked Link.  
Zelda was still red-faced. "Link, they're talking about our-"  
"What's your name?" interrupted Lucas.  
"Oh, I'm Link." he said. "And you've already met Zelda."  
"Yeah. Hey who are those people over there?"asked Ness, pointing to  
two men in the distance, one wearing mostly blue, the other wearing a headband and a red tunic. Both of them had swords.  
"Oh, them. HEY! Marth! Ike! Get over here!" Link called. "We just met them." he said, turning back to Ness. "They were the first ones to-"  
"We all must have got here early." reasoned Lucas.  
"Hey, what's that place for?" asked Ness, looking at the separate facility.  
"Um, we don't really-" began Link.  
"Maybe it's for the fights!" said Lucas excitedly. "We should go check it out!"  
"Yeah!" agreed Ness.  
"Hey guys." said Marth as he and Ike walked over. He seemed a little taken aback at the height of Ness and Lucas."My name's Marth."  
"Hey, I'm Ike." said Ike.  
"Hi! I'm Ness." greeted Ness.  
"And I'm Lucas." said Lucas.  
"I think you already know Zelda and Link." Ness lowered his voice to a whisper. "You guys have normal ears. What, are they cosplayers or something?"  
Ike snickered. Marth smiled apologetically at a clueless Link and a still fuming Zelda. "So are you guys here for-"  
"Did you guys see that huge building over there?" Lucas pointed it out.  
"We saw it." said Ike. "But we're not sure what-"  
"We think that's where they're gonna have us fight." said Ness.  
"Yeah, that might-"  
"Where's the staff?" Lucas looked around. "No one told us when to get-" Finally Zelda had had enough. "Could you let us finish a sentence? Are you ADHD?" she asked angrily.  
Ness stared at her. "How'd you guess?" he asked. "We kinda get distracted easily." Zelda was shocked.  
"Okay, well now it makes sense." Link facepalmed.  
"Both of us are." Lucas said. "It's one of the reasons we're friends. I used to be really shy, but being around Ness always helped."  
"Aww, Lucas!" Ness punched him in the arm playfully. "You're such a sap." Suddenly his face lit up. "OH MY GOD!" he screamed, nearly blowing everyone's eardrums out.  
Marth was clutching his ears violently. "Okay, why the fu-"  
"I just had the BEST IDEA EVER!" shouted Ness. "We should all fight each other! Right now! I mean, no one else is here, and we can get a jump start on whatever this 'Smash' thing is. Plus, it'll pass the time." He still wore that childish grin.  
"That's actually not a bad idea." Ike nodded.  
"How the hell have your ears not exploded?" asked Link, also clutching his ears. Zelda, meanwhile, was struggling to stay upright. Lucas, oddly, was fine.  
"I'll decide the pairings, if everyone's okay with that." Lucas said excitedly. They were all in too much pain to respond."Good."

* * *

"Okay! I got it!" Lucas called after five minutes. "Link will fight Marth, Ike will fight me, and Ness will fight Zelda."  
They all had varied reactions. Lucas obviously thought he had made the perfect pairings. Ike also seemed content with his opponent. Marth and Link looked at each other and nodded. But Ness and Zelda were a different story.  
"HIM?" Zelda exclaimed. "No. Uh-Uh, no way."  
"C'mon, Lucas." Ness looked at his best friend pleadingly. "At least put me with one of the sword guys? Please?"  
"Stop complaining." Lucas said. "Now shut up and let me explain the rules!" Lucas thought for a moment. "Okay, so we'll go tournament style, and the three winners face off in a battle royale. First off, Ness and Zelda."  
Everyone except the two fighters backed away to give them ample space. Zelda looked at Ness with a menacing visage. Or at least as menacing as a princess can look. Ness wasn't even paying attention, still grumbling about his opponent.  
"Okay," Lucas raised his hands. "Three, two, one!" Lucas fired a PK Thunder straight upwards. "Fight!"  
As soon as Lucas used PK Thunder, Zelda's whole form began to shimmer. Ness took a step back. When the glowing stopped, standing where Zelda used to be was a ninja-like figure in a skintight outfit. She had transformed into Sheik.  
"Whoa!" Ness blinked. "You're a man?"  
The mask hid Sheik's expression, but Lucas thought it was clear that she was angry. "No I'm not a-" Suddenly the ninja stopped talking.  
"But you still sound like a woman? Can you show me how to do that?" he asked.  
"Enough!" Sheik yelled. "Let's go!"  
"Okay, whatever." Ness said nonchalantly.  
He's clearly not paying attention, thought Lucas. He's way too overconfident.  
The ninja started to pull needles out of her pocket. Ness just stood there and waited. Sheik seemed even more angry at this and threw the needles rapidly at Ness. All Ness did was surround himself with a glowing sphere of energy. The needles fell to the ground harmlessly.  
"You like?" Ness asked. "I call it PSI Magnet."  
Sheik responded by rushing Ness. The small boy waited calmly, then pulled out his baseball bat. As soon as Sheik was within striking distance, Ness swung. Sheik was ready and immediately crouched. The bat missed, and Sheik did a handstand and spun on her head, repeatedly kicking Ness in the face. She stood up and grabbed onto Ness with a chain, which electrocuted him. As soon as he was released, Ness backed away from Sheik and used PK Fire. Sheik was trapped in the column of flames.  
"What the hell is this thing?" Sheik asked as she struggled to break free. Ness ran up to her and swung his baseball bat as hard as he was knocked backwards.  
"That's PK Fire." Ness told her. "Now you wanna explain your sudden gender transformation?"  
Sheik's form glowed again, and when it faded, Zelda was back. She was still angry. "Listen. All that happened was I used magic to change my form. That's all! It doesn't mean my gender changes!"  
"Cool! I wish PSI could do that." Ness smiled. Is he actually enjoying this? thought Lucas."But it can do this." he said. Ness concentrated.

"PK Thunder!" he shouted. A dark blue sphere emerged from his body. Zelda shielded herself with Nayru's Love, expecting the ball to approach her. But instead of moving to attack Zelda, it circled around and struck Ness in the back. "YAAAAAAH!" he shouted. His body was hurled forward, still electrified from the PK Thunder. He slammed into Zelda and her whole body flew backwards and eventually hit the pavement. She didn't get up.

* * *

"Zelda!" Link shouted from the sidelines. He ran over to her. Marth went to check on her as well. Lucas and Ike approached Ness.

"Nice one!" Lucas said. "I never thought to use PK Thunder like that. Did it hurt?"  
"Not a bit." Ness told him. Ike was amazed.  
"You were awesome!" he shouted. Ness stuck up his nose with pride.  
"Well, what did you expect!" he said.

"I told you, I'm fine!" Zelda waved away Link's concerns. _I'm gonna kill that little twerp!_ Zelda rage-thought. Marth took a look at her. Her forehead was bleeding, and so was her arm.  
"Yeah, no you're not. You hit the ground pretty damn hard. Link, lie her down on one of those benches over there."  
Link picked up Zelda, but she smacked him on the cheek lightly."Put me down! I told you, I'm fine! I wanna watch all the matches." Link set her down. She stood up, wobbled, then steadied herself. "See?"  
Link sighed. "Fine. But no fighting anymore today. Promise?"  
"Promise." she told him. Marth shook his head and walked over to Ike, Lucas and Ness. Zelda's eyes followed him. _He's a sweet guy. He actually came to check on me. And he's handsome too..._ Zelda realized what she was thinking and blushed.  
"They're nice people, don't you think?" asked Link.  
"Yeah, he is." she replied. "They! Yes,they all are. All of them! Every single one! Hahaha!" she laughed.  
_Dammit Zelda. Stop that._  
"Um... Yeah." Link said. "Let's go anyway. Ike and Lucas are gonna go at it!"  
"Okay." Zelda said. "Let's go." _Just stop thinking about it, _she thought as they walked over to the rest._ Marth might have a girlfriend! Or he could be gay! And what about Link?_ Zelda froze._ What_ about _Link?_ _What does he have to do with this? It's not like I..._  
"Zelda? Are you sure you're okay?" Link had noticed her face. Zelda turned to look at him.  
"...Yeah. I'm fine, I told you! Now hurry up!" Zelda ran towards Ness and the others as fast as she could.  
_Forget it. Just forget it._

* * *

Marth and the others were waiting for Link and Zelda to come back. Finally, Zelda ran over. "Hey guys! Great match Ness. You were really good!" she said cheerily.  
"Thanks!" Ness said, happy to have gotten praise. "You were good too! That ninja thing was awesome!"  
"It's called Sheik." Link had finally come over. "She used it as a disguise once to hide from an evil king. She stayed like that for seven years once!"  
"Sheik, huh? Cool name!" Ness said.  
"Thanks!" Zelda replied.  
"If you guys are done, let's get this fight started!" Ike said impatiently. Lucas nodded. Marth, Link, Zelda and Ness all walked over and sat on a bench where they could have full view of the fight.  
As Zelda sat down next to him, Marth whispered quietly to her. "You're so pissed at Ness."  
"Hey, he insulted my ears!" she whispered back. Marth laughed. Zelda smiled at him, then looked away quickly._ That was weird_, he thought. Ness, meanwhile, was getting ready to call the match.  
"Okay, are you guys ready?" he shouted. Ike and Lucas nodded. "Three, two, one, FIGHT!" Ness said.  
Ike wasted no time in running for Lucas. "Aether!" he shouted. Ike threw his sword, Ragnell, in the air, jumped up and grabbed it, did a flip and gravity brought Ike down while holding Ragnell. Lucas rolled backwards, and all Ike hit was gravel. Lucas used PK Fire on Ike, but Ike jumped and dodged it.  
Ike stood in his spot, unmoving. Lucas waited for him to make a move, but to no avail.  
Eventually, Lucas ran at Ike. Ike raised Ragnell in the air and waited. Flames began to build up at his feet. As soon as Lucas reached Ike, Ike slammed the sword downwards, but Lucas jumped back before Ike could reach. The flames dissipated, and Ike seemed to have taken damage from the attack. Lucas grabbed Ike with a red snake and started to hit him repeatedly with his free hand. He threw Ike in the air and followed by using PK Freeze on him. Ike landed on the pavement, frozen in a block of ice. Lucas used PK Fire again, this time hitting Ike. But the flames also melted the ice block. Ike was freed and rushed Lucas again. Lucas unleashed a barrage of PSI energy on the ground. Ike was frozen again.  
Lucas prepared to finish Ike with his tree branch, but Ike raised his sword in a defensive stance. The branch hit Ragnell, doing no harm. Ike then pushed back and slashed Lucas with his sword. Lucas landed on the pavement. Ike walked over and positioned his sword over Lucas's throat.  
"I surrender." Lucas said. "If I had a white flag, it would so be up right now."  
Ike laughed and removed his sword. He offered Lucas a hand, and the small boy took it. Lucas stood up.  
"Okay, Marth, Link, it's your turn now." Lucas said.  
"Finally!" Link said impatiently. Marth and Link got off of the bench and took their stances in the middle of the parking lot. Ike sat down on the bench and Lucas stood in front of the two swordsmen. "Okay, blah, blah, three two one FIGHT!"

* * *

Link was about to begin his battle with Marth when a fireball hit the back of his neck.  
"What are you doing! No fighting!" yelled a voice.  
Link turned around and saw a guy with a mustache. He was wearing a green hat with an L on it, as well as green overalls. (A/N: Ha! You thought it was Mario.)  
"What was that for?" asked Link angrily, rubbing the back of his neck. "Who are you anyways?"  
"I'm Luigi! And why are you two fighting?" he asked.  
"It was just a friendly match." Marth told him. "You know, to pass the time. We got here early."  
"Oh. Sorry..." Luigi said sheepishly.  
"More importantly, why are you here?" asked Zelda. She and the other three had come to see what the commotion was.  
"I'm here to attend the school. Me and..." Luigi looked around. "Daisy? Where'd you go?"  
"Here!" she called from somewhere above him. "In the tree! Look what I found!"  
Link looked into a nearby tree and saw a girl in a yellow dress with brown hair. She was holding a daisy in her hand.  
"Daisy! Come down here!" Luigi called worriedly.  
"I'll get her!"  
Suddenly another girl in a pink dress with blonde hair was climbing the tree. "Daisy! We have to get our bags from Mario!" she told her as she reached the top of the tree.  
"Oh, right." the brown-haired girl remembered. She wrapped her arms around the other girl. "Okay, go!"  
The blonde haired girl pulled out an umbrella and opened it. Then she jumped off the tree. The parasol acted as a parachute and the two floated down gently. They landed in front of Luigi.  
"Daisy, you can't just climb any random tree because you saw a flower in it!" Luigi scolded her. Daisy responded by pulling out her tennis racket and hitting Luigi in the balls with it. "Yes I can!" she told him. Luigi cried out in pain.  
"Is it just me, or is she totally ditzy?" Marth whispered to Link.  
"What's wrong with these people?" Link asked quietly.  
"Hi guys!" said the girl in pink. "I'm Peach! And this is Daisy!" Daisy waved.  
"Someone help me!" said another voice weakly.  
Another guy with a mustache and overalls was struggling with two overstuffed suitcases and several backpacks. He was practically dressed identical to Luigi, except his clothing was red, and his hat had an M on it.  
"Could you girls carry your own bags?" he asked them. Peach and Daisy looked at him and they both shook their heads.  
"Why isn't Luigi carrying anything?"he asked, glaring at his brother.  
"Well... Luigi was making sure we had everything we needed." Daisy told him. Peach nodded.  
"Snacks, drinks, mani-pedi's, the usual."  
Everyone was staring at the two princesses from the Mushroom Kingdom. _Are they serious?_Link thought. _Those guys are practically slaves!_  
"Oh, and I'm Mario." said the boy in red.  
"So, are you all, like dating or something?" Ness asked.  
"Gross!" Peach shouted.  
"Really?" asked Zelda.  
"Yup," said Peach.  
"You've never dated before?" asked Ike.  
"No way." said Peach.  
"But they still carry all your bags?" asked Lucas.  
"Yeah! We force them-" Peach began.  
"Okay, so nice to meet you all!" said Daisy, cutting Peach off with a glare.  
Mario was looking at the group. His eyes were desperate. Finally, Ness stepped up. "Can we help with the bags, or something?" he asked.  
"YES!" shouted the plumber, dropping everything.

Lucas, Marth, Ike, Link and Ness each picked up a bag. As Marth passed Peach, she did a double take. Peach looked at Zelda and mouthed _He's so hot!_ Zelda had to hold back a laugh.  
"So, why don't you introduce yourselves?" suggested Peach, still staring at Marth. "So we can get to know each other."  
"Um, well I'm Link." Link greeted.  
"Zelda, nice to meet you." Zelda smiled at the girls. Finally, she thought. Some girls to talk to.  
"I'm Lucas."  
"Ness."  
"I'm Ike."  
"And my name's Marth." he finished off. Peach smiled.

"Marth, Ike, Ness, Lucas, Zelda, and Link. OK, I got it." She looked around. "Well, it's noon, so everyone should be arriving soon! I guess we'll just wait." she said. "There're some benches." So the ten students sat down and waited for someone to come out of the school. Faculty, the principal, anyone.

* * *

But no one came.  
"Okay, what the hell is this?" shouted Peach. "It's freaking two o' clock! Where is everyone!"  
"How irresponsible are these people?" asked Zelda angrily.  
"I'm going to kick all of their asses!" yelled Daisy.  
All of the guys were on the bench relaxing and talking. Mario and Luigi were telling stories of their adventures.  
"So he just fell in the lava?" asked Link, struggling to hold in laughter. Marth, Ike, Ness, and Lucas were already laughing uncontrollably.  
"And after that," said Luigi wiping a tear from his eye. "His son has this flying egg thing, which he used to pull him out of the lava. So he grabs on to the bottom of it, and all of his kids are holding on to his leg making this chain of giant deformed turtles!"  
This caused even more laughter. Marth began coughing, and Ike started slapping his back. Ness was rolling around on the pavement.  
"So then we save Peach, and then all she does to thank us is bake a cake." Mario grumbled.  
"Wow. That sucks." said Ness. "But this is fun! Like a party, but in a parking lot."  
"The only thing that could make this better would be..." Link began.  
"Beer!" everyone agreed.  
Luigi rushed over to one of their suitcases and pulled out a cooler filled with Bud Light. They all cheered. Luigi began tossing them to all the boys.  
The ladies walked over to them. "What are you guys doing? We need to go into the school to see if anyone's there!" Zelda told them.  
"Nah, let's just chill out here until someone comes. There's no rush." Ike said.  
"Luigi!" shouted Daisy. "You said there was Kool-Aid in there!" This made all of the guys laugh even harder.  
"Men." said Peach shaking her head. As soon as she said this, an orange spaceship landed in the middle of the lot. Peach, Daisy, and Zelda all sighed.  
"Finally!" Peach yelled. Out of the ship walked a person wearing some kind of robotic armor with a gun on their right hand. Peach walked up to them.  
"Hi! I'm Peach! We've been waiting here for, like, two straight hours, so it's nice to have someone new!"  
The person in the suit seemed a little taken aback at this. Ike walked up with everyone else.  
"Hey. What's your name?"he asked.  
"I'm Samus." said the person.  
"Nice to meet you, dude." Marth said. He offered a fist. Instead of taking it, Samus took off the helmet to reveal her face. Her blonde hair was tucked inside her suit. "I'm a girl." she told him.  
"Okay, nice to meet you...dudette?" he said, slowly bringing his fist back. Samus laughed.  
"And why are you all here two hours early?" she asked.  
"The dumb letter didn't tell us when to get here." Peach grumbled.  
Samus pulled out a letter. "They sent another letter with a date and time on it."  
"So we all came early?" asked Daisy.  
"Apparently." Samus said.  
"That is total bullshit!" said Peach. "We must have left before the letter came!"  
"Well, everyone else should be here soon." Samus told them. "Hey, you guys brought beer!" She walked over to Luigi's cooler and popped open a can.  
"Ugh, we got a tomboy." Peach groaned. The guys looked at each other and shrugged.  
"Whatever," Lucas said. "Let's have a mini-party!"  
All of the guys along with Samus cheered. Zelda, Daisy, and Peach were not amused.  
"You can't have a party in a parking lot!" Zelda protested. "There's no food!"  
"Or music!" Peach added. None of them listened to her.  
"But first, I gotta get out of this thing!" Samus said. She pressed a button on her Power Suit. They heard a few clicks, and then the suit widened. Samus clambered out of it, and all of the guys froze. Samus was waring a light blue skintight bodysuit. Samus shook her head to let her hair down. It was nearly waist-length. She pressed another button and the suit compressed into the Morph Ball. She tossed it into her ship. Naturally, most of the guys started drooling. Zelda walked over and slapped Link, and Peach and Daisy did the same to Mario and Luigi. Marth seemed to be the only guy who wasn't paralyzed.  
"Hey. Hey, guys!" he said. He clapped and they all unfroze. They didn't realize what had happened.  
"Good God!" said Ike. "That has got to be against the dress code."

* * *

Samus, Marth, Link, and Ike had decided to keep talking on the bench. Lucas and Ness were practicing PSI attacks, and Mario and Luigi were watching them. Daisy, Peach, and Zelda seemed to be appeased now that more people had arrived. There were two kids wearing parkas and carrying hammers, a blue hedgehog, and...  
A black hooded figure appeared out of nowhere behind Link. She leaned in close behind him.  
"BOO!" Midna shouted.  
Link jumped. "Who the..." His sentence trailed off as he saw who it was. Midna was slightly annoyed that he remained silent.  
"What's wrong? Say something! Am I so beautiful you've no words?" she teased.  
She had said those exact words to him when she regained her true form. Link still said nothing._ Maybe this will get him,_ she thought. Midna transformed into her imp form. "What about this? Remember me now?" she asked. Link blinked.  
"Midna?" he said in disbelief. "How are you here?"  
"Obviously, I was invited." she told him. "What's your excuse?"  
"But... I thought you had to stay in my shadow to remain in the Light World!" he stated.  
"Well, when I got my true form back, I figured out a way to stay in a shadow using my powers. See?" She gestured behind her where she knew her makeshift shadow would be. "Get it?"  
"Not really." Link said. "But it's great that you're here!"  
Midna rolled her eyes. She looked around at the parking lot. _This is a freak show,_she thought. _None of these people look like they can , except maybe Link. And..._

Midna looked around, then spotted her talking to two other girls."Hey! Twilight Princess!" she called.  
Zelda turned around and stared. She ran over as quickly as she could. "Midna! How did you get here?" she asked, hugging the small girl. Midna transformed back into her true form.  
"I got my powers back. So here I am! This school sent me a letter, so I decided to humble them with my presence."  
During this whole thing, Ike, Samus, and Marth were listeneing. "Hey! Earth to Link!" Samus waved a hand. "You going to introduce us, or..."  
"Oh! Right. Midna, this is Samus, Marth, and Ike. Guys, this is an old friend of mine, Midna."  
"Old? Really Link? You wanna go there?" Midna asked him.  
Ike laughed. Marth and Samus went back to talking, but Ike started up a conversation with Midna. "How did you do that crazy transformation thing? Is it like Zelda and Sheik?" he asked. Midna began to explain.  
"No, you see..."  
Just then, an enormous floating white glove came out of the school and looked at all of the students. "Is it two o'clock already?" he asked.  
"IT'S THREE!" yelled Peach.  
"Okay, on a lesser note, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" shouted Sonic.  
"Oh... Right." said the hand. "My name is Master Hand, and I'm the principal of this school. Once everyone arrives, we will enter the school, and you will receive your tour. Your dorms will be assigned after you've met the teachers. So as soon as we have all of the students, we will begin." The hand then promptly floated back inside.  
"... What was that?" asked Mario. No one replied.

* * *

**I know, I'm a liar. They technically haven't really done anything at school yet. But next chapter! Seriously! I promise! By the by, for all you kids out there, alchohol is bad. Drinking is bad. Don't do it. And sorry if this chapter seems worse than the last, I tried to get it out quickly. R&R! And constructive criticism is always appreciated. I'mThatFreak, out. **


	3. Chapter 3:Fucking Faries

**ITF: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. Again, I'm so grateful for all of the support I got for this story. I have 300 hits already? What? I don't even know if that's a lot by this website's standards, but it's a lot to me! So thanks to everyone. And to my anonymous reviewer from last chapter, yes, I know Daisy and Krystal aren't in Smash Bros. But they're in my story. So deal with it. P.S. Major spoilers for Wind Waker. This story will pretty much contain spoilers for every character whose franchise has a deep storyline. (i.e. Fire Emblem:Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem:Radiant Dawn, Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, etc.) So yeah.** **This chapter is way shorter than the usual because... I rushed it. DON'T KILL ME! I have a life!(Not really.) So Next chapter will show who's in what class, and delve deeper into the Smashing system. **  
**Nothing else to say, so sit back, grab a carbonated yogurt(?) and enjoy this chapter!**  
**Disclaimer:Smash Bros.? Yeah, I don't own that. The characters? Don't own that either. So hah! Try and sue me now, Sakurai!**  
***Sakurai picks up a pitchfork***  
**Damn. *starts running.***

* * *

Toon Link had been walking for hours.  
And he was freaking tired.  
This country was all land! There was barely any sailing here! He had left the King of Red Lions at a dock at what some short, stout man in white clothes with a necktie and a hat called the Atlantic. The sailing journey was long and hard, but after a certain point, the waters calmed down and Octoroks stopped appearing. But at the same moment, his Sea Chart became obsolete.  
So he continued on foot, dreaming of stories his grandma had told him as a boy to pass the time. The hero, wielding the legendary sword crafted by the ancient race of rock-eating creatures. The boots that could make anyone run faster than a pegasus flies.  
_Those sound nice right about now,_ thought Toon Link.  
He glanced at the letter in his hand. I should be there by now, he thought. The small boy looked up.  
He was currently in a festive city that he didn't know the name of. There were many different kinds of people around him. He saw a girl wearing blue carrying a sword, a man with extravagant green hair and a polyester suit, and even...  
_Oh, Farore_.  
"Link! Buddy!" came a high-pitched voice.  
"Dammit." Toon Link muttered. Then he raised his voice. "Hey, Tingle." he said unenthusiastically.  
"I assume you're going to the school?"asked Tingle cheerily.  
"Yeah." said Toon Link.  
"Well, then you might be running into your ol' buddy Tingle again!" Tingle said excitedly.  
"Yeah, that's great Tingle." Link said, inwardly groaning.  
Why, Din, why?  
Toon Link continued. "But I've been walking for the past 3 hours. So I'm a little tired."  
Tingle frowned. "Well, that's just terrible." He smiled again. "But if you need transportation, I can provide some assistance."  
Link stared at him. Tingle raised his arms.  
"Tingle! Tingle! KOOLIM-PA!"  
There was an explosion.

* * *

"Damn that fairy!" Toon Link shouted to the city.  
After agreeing to Tingle's help, Toon Link found himself floating over the town that was called 'Smashville'. With approximately 17 red balloons tied around his body. The wind was carrying him in the direction of the school.  
"Why did I agree to this?" wondered the small hero.  
Toon Link was just above the school when a thought occurred to him._ Wait a second._  
_He didn't tell me how to land._  
"Oh, come on!" protested Toon Link. He thought for a moment. _I'm going to kill him_, thought Toon Link as he pulled an arrow out of the quiver on his back and exhaled. "Nothing to it." he told himself. "You've survived worse drops than this."  
He closed his eyes and ran the arrow through all but two of the balloons.  
Toon Link immediately plummeted out of the sky, screaming on his way down. The ground was approaching at a rapid pace. People below noticed him and ran out of the way.  
_ShitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitSHIT!_  
The Hylian was standing upright on the pavement. Next to him was a girl wearing a white silk dress, and looking up at the sky. Her hands were glowing green. Toon Link waved a hand.  
"Hello?" he called. "Down here!"  
The girl looked at him and let out a breath. "What were you doing? I barely managed to get you down here in one piece!"  
But toon Link was paying no attention to her, given the fact that he had looked at her head. A specific part of her head.  
"Y-your ears!" he shouted.  
The girl blushed. "Why does everyone-"  
"Are you a Hylian?" asked Toon Link in awe.  
She stared at him blankly. Her eyes moved to Toon Link's ears. Then her eyes moved to his clothes. Then to his sword. Her eyes widened. Zelda didn't say anything for a full minute. Eventually, she unfroze.  
"LINK!" she screamed.

* * *

"So you're telling us that you're from the future?" asked Ness.  
After Zelda's scream, Link, Marth, Ness, and Ike had came over to see what was wrong. Toon Link explained to them the situation.  
"Listen," Toon Link began. "In my world, you," He pointed at Link. "died a long time ago. The whole of Hyrule was flooded, leaving only a handful of islands still on the surface of the Great Sea. Ganondorf was revived, and he started kidnapping girls with pointy ears, in an attempt to find Zelda, the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom."  
"But... That's me. I'm Princess Zelda." said Zelda slowly.  
Toon Link shook his head. "Not in my world. The Zelda in my world was transformed into a different girl by the former King of Hyrule. Her name was Tetra."  
"So you and the future Zelda defeated Ganon?" asked Link. "But then why do you have my name?"  
Toon Link shrugged. "Coincidence? I mean, I assume you are the Hero of Time? Bearer of the Triforce of Courage?"  
In response, Link held up his left hand. The symbol of the Triforce glowed. Toon Link mimicked him. They both stared at each other.  
"You're even left handed." said a shocked Link.  
"I don't get it either." agreed Toon Link.  
"So this principal can send letters into the future?"  
"More like send letters into the past."  
"Hey!" protested Link. Toon Link laughed. Meanwhile, Marth, Ike, and Ness were completely baffled.  
"Uh, guys?" asked Ike. "What just happened?"  
Link, Zelda, and Toon Link looked at each other.  
"We'll explain it later."

* * *

Pit's whole body suddenly jerked up and down. A bug flew into his mouth, and he spat it out. He heard a laugh inside his head. A female laugh.  
"Viridi!" Pit whined. "Stop that!"  
Pit was on his way to high school. He decided that he would get there fastest if he flew. However, when he asked Lady Palutena to control his flight there, all she said was "I'll be busy." Then she walked away towards her room. So as a last resort, the Pit had to ask the Goddess of Nature, Viridi.  
_That might not have been the best of ideas_.  
"Shut up, Sir Complain-a-Lot." came Viridi's voice into Pit's head. "You asked me to get you there, so I'm getting you there. I'm not going to mollycoddle you, unlike a certain goddess."  
"Don't you dare insult Lady Palutena!" he shouted. "At least she doesn't set off Reset Bombs everywhere!"  
"What are you, my grandma?" she said, annoyed. "Those humans are polluting little bastards!"  
_Oh no,_ thought Pit. _She's at it again_. He began to tune Viridi out.  
Pit noticed a trio of Monoeyes swooping up in front of him. He sighed and pulled out his new bow. Palutena had given it to him before he left. Pit rolled his eyes as he remembered the name she had given it: Palutena's Bow.  
Pit fired three consecutive arrows at all three of them. The Monoeyes each let out a raspy scream as they all vaporized.  
Pit replaced his bow to his back and squinted. In the distance he saw an enormous building, with several small humanoid figures in a parking lot in front of the school. That must be it, he thought. Damn, it's huge! Who designs a high school as big as a freaking mansion?  
Meanwhile, Viridi was still at it. "And the littering! THEY HAVE TRASH CANS FOR A REASON!"  
Pit groaned. "Are you done?" Pit asked. "Because 1, I think we're here, and 2, my wings are about to burn up."  
"Oh, excuse me, Princess." Viridi said mockingly. Pit began to descend. He landed on the pavement and looked around. Guess there must be more students than I thought. Even people who looked like children were at this school.  
Speaking of which, two short boys were walking up to him. " 'Sup!" said one of them. He was wearing a red baseball cap, and couldn't be more than 5 ft. His companion was the same height, and was wearing an orange-yellow shirt.  
"My name's Lucas." he said.  
"I'm Ness." introduced the other.  
"Um, thanks." Pit said warily. This kid wasn't even reacting to the fact that Pit had wings! Does he know I'm an angel? thought Pit.  
"That's a cool outfit!" said Lucas. "You like a chicken or something!"  
"Hey! For your information, I'm an angel! A real live angel!" Pit interjected. "Not a chicken!" _Oh crap_, thought Pit, immediately regretting what he said. _Lady Palutena'll kill me for that one.  
_"Whoa! An angel?" exclaimed Ness. His eyes widened. "That's awesome! Can you fight?"  
The angel stared._ Are you kidding me? I flat out told him I'm an angel and he.._. Pit sighed.  
_Roll with it._  
"Well duh. Why else would I be here?" Pit stated.  
"You wanna fight us?" asked Lucas, with a glint in his eye.  
"There'll be plenty of time for that during school, don't you think?" Pit chuckled.  
"Well, we already fought some other people here." said Ness. "Look over there." Pit turned his head.  
"See that one with the green?" pointed out Lucas. "And the one with the white dress? And those two guys with swords? We fought them."  
"Seriously?" Pit said in disbelief. "I'm gonna pass on that."  
Ness laughed.

* * *

"Damn Fox!" Falco snapped. "Hurry up!"  
Fox, Falco, and Krystal were aboard the Great Fox, Team Star Fox's abandoned Cornerian Assault Carrier. Fox was piloting, while Falco was nagging at him to fly faster, due to the fact that all three of them were late. Krystal had retreated into a bathroom aboard the ship about 1 hour ago, and hadn't come out since.  
"Shut up, Falco!" said Fox through gritted teeth. "We can't go any faster than this anyway!"  
Falco exhaled. "Just hurry, would you?" Falco looked around. "And what the hell is Krystal doing?"  
The fox pilot looked around. "I don't know! And could you let me focus? We're already late!"  
"I'm busy!" came Krystal's voice. "I wanna look good when we get there!"  
"You tryin' to impress someone?" asked Falco, smiling evilly at Fox. Fox immediately turned.  
"Yeah! You don't even know them yet! Don't start dressing like a-" Fox was cut off when Falco put his wing over Fox's mouth, alarmed. "Easy buddy. You would have regretted that sentence. We both know it." Falco soothed. Fox's facial features relaxed.  
"Thanks..."Fox muttered. He called to Krystal, "Just hurry up, 'kay? The bird needs to pee."  
"Gross, Falco!" called Krystal. Falco slapped the back of Fox's head.  
"You're so gonna get it for that." Falco warned. He turned his attention to the on-screen map. "Hey, the school should be right below us! See?" Falco pointed.  
"Good." Fox sighed. "Hey, Krystal, we're-"  
Krystal walked into the cockpit, wearing a golden bra and a white loincloth. She had a necklace with a blue-green jewel, as well as silver bangles on her arms and legs. The white fur around her face was slightly brushed. The Cerinian fox posed provocatively. "How do I look?" she asked.  
"Seriously?" Falco asked. "It took you an hour to do... absolutely nothing?" Krystal's whole demeanor changed at this.  
"What do you mean, nothing!" Krystal said indignantly. "I brushed my fur, and applied tons of makeup!"  
Fox blatantly disagreed with Falco. "Krystal, your fur looks ama-" Fox began.  
"Exactly the damn same. Aren't you a feminist anyway?" asked Falco.  
"You're both jerks." grumbled Krystal. Fox glared at Falco, who smirked. "And how does being a feminist mean I can't put on makeup?"  
"Well, I would think-"  
"Never mind." Krystal sighed.  
The Great Fox descended out of the stratosphere and the scenery began to change. Their surrounding turned blue and clouds were visible.  
"The hell are these white things?" asked Falco.  
"I don't care!"exclaimed Fox. "Just let me land the ship!"  
Falco laughed. Fox carefully brought the Great Fox into a controlled descent, and they began to see a large building, with separate facilities around it. About 5 miles away from the boarding school was an entire city.  
"Holy sh-" Before Falco could finish, Krystal cut him off. "Falco!"  
"Who pays for all this?" wondered Fox.  
Falco and Krystal both ignored him. They were speechless. Finally, Krystal turned to look at Falco and smiled.  
"And you said you didn't want to come here."

* * *

"Please enter single file, in an orderly line!" called Bowser, standing in the doorway of school. He glared at Mario as he stood next to him.  
"Name?" growled Bowser.  
"Mario Mario." Mario said back through gritted teeth. Bowser picked up a metal scanner and ran it up and down Mario's body. Nothing happened.  
"Clear." grumbled Bowser. "Continue to the assembly hall and find the seat with your name on it." Mario walked past him.  
"Why is he even here?" muttered Mario angrily.  
After an hour, the enormous hand had floated back out to the parking lot, causing more of the same reactions. He had called role, and when all 30 students were deemed to be present, they were told to come inside, without any other information.  
The hero of the Mushroom Kingdom was shocked when he saw the Koopa King in the doorway, wearing one of those new student name tags. It seemed out of place. It read: _Hello, my name is:_ BOWSR. It was written in scrawly letters, but Mario was surprised that he could write at all. He was also infuriated that his worst enemy was allowed to work at a high school.  
When Bowser's back was turned, Mario sent a fireball sailing at the Koopa, then turned around quickly. He heard Bowser's roar and sped up his pace, grinning to himself.  
Mario walked in the direction that everyone else was walking, and he saw a familiar face. "Hey, Link." Mario nudged him. "It's me."  
Link looked at Mario. "Oh, hey. Did you see that turtle guy? Isn't that who-"  
"Yeah, I know." Mario said. "I have no idea why they let him in here. He's dangerous."  
"Yeah, he was kind of a douchebag." Link mumbled in annoyance. "He barely let me bring me sword in here. It's," Link made air quotes with his fingers. "a 'hazard'. This is a school for fighting! What does he think it's here for?"  
"And worse, I heard he's in charge of security." Mario groaned. "He's gonna make my life here hell."  
"Eh, you'll be alright. At least the vice principal doesn't want your head on a stick." Link sighed.  
"What, the Ganondorf guy? Yeah, he looks way scarier than Bowser. At least he can spell his own name." Mario joked.  
"Shut up! This is serious!" Link gave him a playful shove, but his face was still dead serious. "What are we gonna do?"  
Mario looked back at Bowser, who was taking an extra long time frisking Samus in her Zero Suit, and she slapped him. _Perv,_ thought Mario, disgusted. He turned back to Link.  
"I have no idea."

* * *

"As some of you know, I'm Master Hand, your principal. This is Ganondorf, your vice principal." Master Hand introduced. "After this assembly is over, you each will proceed to the information desks, where our information receptionists will give you your dorm assignments and teacher assignment. Simply give them your name, and they will run it through our computer."  
As the hand continued talking, Ness was barely even paying attention. He, along with all of the other thirty students, was sitting in the assembly hall. It really wasn't anything special . It was a large room, yes. But it was plain white, with chairs set up in front of the stage. Master hand was floating up on the stage, along with Ganondorf.  
Sitting next to Ness was Toon Link. Ness leaned over to him.  
"God, this thing can talk it's fingers off." he whispered. Toon Link laughed.  
"I'm not even sure if it's talking." said Toon Link. "There's probably someone behind the stage, voicing for him." Ness snickered.  
"And now for the Brawls." said the hand, drawing back Ness's attention. "Like we explained in the letter, there will be a wait of 2 weeks before students may challenge each other to Brawls. This allows what we feel is ample time to familiarize yourself with how Smashing works. And speaking of which," Master Hand pointed to a walkway leading up to the stage.  
"Let's meet the faculty here at Smash High, shall we? First, our beloved Vice Principal Ganondorf will give a short speech." There was polite applause as Ganon walked up to the podium.  
"Hello students! How are you today?" Before waiting for anyone to respond, he continued. "My name is Ganondorf. Now, I know you all have tours to take and friends to make out there, so I will get right to the point. We have developed a new technology." There were a few murmurs in the crowd of students. Ganondorf cleared his throat." We've used it to create a sport, called Smashing. This is a type of combat, but I assure you, no one will be injured during the fights, due to the fact that no physical injuries, such as cuts or bruises, will occur. I won't go too deeply into it, that's your teacher's jobs." Ganondorf gestured broadly to a walkway leading on to the stage. "And I think it's about time you met them."  
Out of the outside hallway walked five adults, all of different shapes and sizes. One in a blue dress, one in a military uniform. Another one was muscular, wearing a helmet and a blue suit with golden boots, and beside him was a blue penguin in a cape and carrying a mallet. The final teacher was...  
_What...the...hell? _thought Ness. As all five of the teachers walked up to the stage, all of the students eyes were on the fifth teacher.  
"Now for the introductions," said Ganondorf. "We'll start with you, Falcon." The golden-booted man walked up to the podium, replacing Ganon. He spoke with an excited voice as he introduced himself.  
"Hello there!" he began, speaking quickly. "My name is Captain Falcon! Totally badass name, right?"  
The whole auditorium stared. The rest of the teachers smiled, while Ganondorf buried his head in his hands. Falcon was oblivious to all of this. He continued his... speech, if you could call it that.  
"I, Falcon, will teach my students how to kick ass like me! Falcon's class will win all of the tournaments. All of them! I'll teach you how to Smash like Captain Falcon!"  
"Falcon..."muttered Master Hand.  
"FALCON PUNCH! FALCON KICK! FALCON BACKHAND! FALCON KNEE! FALCON GRAB!" The racer began showing off his moves.  
"Falcon!" warned Master Hand. Captain Falcon began to glow.  
"BLUE FAL-"  
Master Hand slapped the racer. Considering he was a hand, well... It was pretty painful. Captain Falcon flew into the wall.  
"Falcon skills..." he muttered. Falcon slid down the wall and on to the floor, where he promptly fainted.  
"Dedede, you're up. Try to keep this quick." sighed Master Hand. The penguin lumbered up to the podium. He began to speak with a throaty voice.  
"Hello students, I'm King Dedede. Now I know you all haven't been briefed on the system yet, so if you're in my class, our first step will be to make sure everyone knows the fundamentals of Smash. Once everyone fully understands the sport, then we'll get to the combat. And I assure you, I'm no pushover in that department." Dedede backed away from the podium. Ganon seemed happy that everything was back on track. "Snake!" he called. The man in camo walked forward.  
"I'm Solid Snake." he said gloomily. "I'm a master of military combat. I'm also a firm believer in hands-on learning." His eyes lit up with a passion here. "The only way to become a Smasher is by Smashing. If you're in my class, we'll be jumping right into the fire and learning as we go. I'm only supposed to be a guide. The learning is all up to you." With that, he solemnly walked off the stage.  
_Okay,_ thought Ness. _So we have a penguin, a scarred military commander, and... Whatever that guy was_. He looked at Captain Falcon. He was still on the floor talking to himself. Meanwhile, the woman in the blue dress walked up to the podium.  
"Hello students!" she said cheerily. "My name is Rosalina. Students in my class should be ready to learn both the mental and physical side of Smash. Strategies and strength go hand in hand." **(A/N:Damn. Has anyone said that before? Famous quote, right here people!)**  
As she continued her spiel, Ness looked to his left. In the crowd, he spotted Ike and Lucas talking to each other. He also saw Marth, who was still talking to Samus. _Make a note of that,_ thought Ness mischievously. His eyes traveled the room and eventually rested on Mario. The Italian was staring intensely at Rosalina. Ness smiled.  
_Alright, and _now _we've got something._  
"I look forward to becoming friends with each and every one of you!" Rosalina finished happily. She receded from the podium and there was a round of clapping. _And there's our fan favorite,_ thought Ness.  
The fifth teacher replaced Rosalina at the podium. You could tell that everyone was staring at him, shocked. No one said a thing as the teacher began in a gruffly voice.  
"My name is..."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! ... That's not the teacher's name though. And because I feel like it, I'm gonna set up a contest! Anyone who can guess the fifth teacher gets a preview of who will be in what class. The teacher is a playable character in Smash Bros. Brawl. PM's only! And yeah, I basically rushed this chapter out of my ass like diarrhea 'cuz I felt super guilty about taking so long. Don't hate! Anyway. Review! I'mThatFreak, out.(EDIT: Something weird with the formatting in this chapter. I'm not gonna fix it because this really was altogether a filler.)  
**


	4. Update

**Hey.**

**Remember me?**

**I hate myself.**

**Guys, I'm so sorry for not updating in a while. I honestly am so pissed that I took such a long, unannounced hiatus. I didn't think anyone really cared about this story, but I recieved several PM's telling me to continue, which made me feel awesome! And then made me feel like crap for not updating.**

**This past summer, I was on vacation in Ethiopia, visiting some family. That was also where I made my FanFiction account and started updating(despite the abysmal internet connection in some areas). I published three chapters of this story, the first chapter of my FE story, "The Mark of Naga," then caught a plane back to America. When I got home, I decided it was in my best interest to prepare for the new school year and spend some time with my famiy here in America.**

**But then I kinda just let the break, that was only supposed to be a week long, extend into a two month+ hiatus. So, from the bottom of my heart, I'm sorry to those of you who actually look forward to this story being updated.**

**As for my other excuse, I wasn't really sure where to take this story. At the beginning, I started it just for fun, with no ideas on where to take it or how to develop it, which in retrospect, was a mistake. I should have planned out a storyline, or actually prepared more for this, so that it could have been the story I wanted it to be. Now that I thought about this, I realized what I want to do with this fic. I just need to get past the first several chapters of introduction and exposition, so I can take it further. **

**I'm honestly just venting at this point, so here's what I'm trying to say: To the small portion of you who do care, _thank you_ for the support, and for really boosting my confidence as a writer. And please bear with me.**

**DarkStar, Out.**


End file.
